


Miracle

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revelation in the infirmary leads to happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> written for the  [](http://community.livejournal.com/daddy_beckett/profile)[**daddy_beckett**](http://community.livejournal.com/daddy_beckett/) LJ community. With love to Fia. Sappy fluff, and my first time writing from Carson's POV, please be gentle. Also, a link to information on [claddaghs](http://www.livejournal.com/stc/fck/editor/fckblank.html#_top) and their meaning.

Carson was ready to move onto the next patient, stripping off gown and gloves efficiently. He walked over to the sink for a quick scrub.

"Who's next?" he asked, turning to let the nurse get him prepped.

"No one, you're going to get some rest."

Carson looked up to see Anne Biro already suited up. He started to protest but she held up a hand.

"Ah, no arguing, Carson. You've been up for over twenty-four hours. It wouldn't do for Atlantis' best surgeon to fall asleep on his feet now would it?"

Carson's shoulders slumped but he nodded in agreement. "No, it wouldn't. Thank you, Annie."

"Go rest, Carson."

He smiled wearily, turning to leave. The team bustled on without him, the doors sliding shut on the name of the next patient, Watson. He would go rest, but not before going to the recovery room to see one particular patient.

Teyla's dusky skin contrasted against the stark white sheets. She was still sedated, sleeping deeply to allow her body to heal. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm.

"Why did you not tell me, luv?"

Carson rested his other hand on her stomach, imagining he could feel the life growing underneath it. When he'd brought Teyla into surgery he'd done a quick scan to find out how deeply the metal was imbedded in her side. He'd seen a flash of something, wanting to go back to confirm, but he couldn't. She was crashing and he needed to concentrate, save her.

When she was out of the woods, he left the nurse to close up and went to look again. The scan was stored in the city's computers, he had time before the next patient was rolled in. There it was, proof he was going to be a father. His joy was held back when he was called back in to surgery.

"You've made me a very happy man, Teyla," he told her, bending to kiss her forehead. "When you wake, we'll have much to talk about."

He placed her hand on the bed again, giving it a final squeeze before heading for his quarters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second explosion woke him. Looking at the clock next to his bed, Carson saw he'd only slept an hour. He grabbed his headset and called Rodney.

"Carson? You're not…? Oh thank, God!"

"Rodney, calm down man. Tell me what happened."

"It was someone in the surgery room, he, um, exploded."

"Exploded? A man does not simply explode, Rodney."

"It was Watson. He and Hewston, she was the source of the first explosion, they activated an Ancient device. It causes exploding tumors."

Carson's mind immediately went to Teyla, then to Anne and the rest of his staff. He started to look for his clothes.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, we evacuated the recovery rooms as soon as Watson was located. It took a lot of persuading, but the surgery team eventually left. I wasn't sure if you were still up there or not, communication was spotty at best."

Carson could hear the worry in Rodney's voice. "I'm fine, Rodney," he assured. "Annie relieved me an hour or so ago, sent me to rest. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, no, but you've lost the room for a while. But I'll make sure it gets to the top of the repair list."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"Yes, well, you have to have somewhere to practice your voodoo."

Carson smiled. "Goodnight, Rodney."

"Night, Carson."

He thought about finding Teyla, but rationalized that she was in good hands. He could wait until morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Athosian Harvest festival was always loud and boisterous. It was Carson's third, but first with a companion. His relationship with Teyla had come as a complete, but not unwelcome, surprise. It had started with small gestures, a touch here, a smile there until one day Teyla invited him for lunch on the east pier. She'd kissed him at the end, soft and gentle and Carson couldn't believe his luck.

"Why me?" he'd sputtered.

Teyla had smiled warmly. "You are the kindest, bravest, strongest man I have ever known, Carson." She'd taken his hand in hers. "I am the leader of my people and I could choose any man I desired. I desire you."

They continued to see each other, mostly in secret. Rodney knew because he was Carson's best friend and he had to tell someone. Colonel Sheppard knew because Rodney told him. But Carson was fine with it because he was the first to know of their relationship. Ronon knew because he'd caught them kissing. He'd threatened death to Carson should he cause Teyla any harm.

Now at the festival, Teyla holding his hand tightly, he was receiving the blessing of the Athosian people.

"If this is Teyla's wish, we shall not object," Halling said. "You are an honorable man, Doctor Beckett. May the Ancestors bless you both."

The rest of the crowd gathered around them, offering well-wishes and promises of future gifts. Teyla managed to drag them away. She took him to a small building on the edge of the festival grounds.

"This is my home," she explained. "I have not had much time to use it, but this seems an appropriate occasion."

"Teyla, luv, we don't have to," Carson protested.

"It is said that if a couple conceives a child on the eve of the Harvest festival, that child will never go hungry."

Carson squeezed her hand and took a deep breath before answering.

"You honor me, Teyla. But because of your…unique genetic structure, I'm unsure we could conceive. And with the Wraith still out there…."

She stopped him with a finger to his lips and a seductive smile.

"The Athosians have brought children into this world for many generations despite the cullings. As have many other races. Even if we do not conceive a child, I would very much like to be with you tonight, Carson Beckett."

Carson nodded and let her lead him into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of SGA-1 left the room, promising to return when Teyla was awake. Carson breathed a sigh of relief, pulling a chair closer to the bed. They were good friends, but he needed to be alone with her.

He held her hand, bending his head over it in prayer. He prayed to the God of his childhood for blessing him with the talent to save her. He prayed to the Ancestors for bringing her into his life. He prayed to them all, thanking them for the miracle of a child.

"Carson?"

He raised his head to see she was awake. One last prayer of thanks before he kissed her hand and smiled at her. He adjusted the bed so she was sitting up a little.

"You're alright, lass. Though you did give me quite a scare."

"I did not mean to," she replied with a shy smile.

Her hand crept up towards her stomach, but stopped. He took it and placed it there, his hand covering it.

"It's fine, luv. I know."

She blushed and turned her hand to twine her fingers with his.

"I was not certain. I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, it was, Teyla, but I am pleased."

He got out of the chair and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I am glad," she sighed. "My people will wish us to…."

"I know," he interrupted. "Halling came over one day and explained Athosian traditions."

Teyla scoweled. "He did not need to do such a thing."

"Don't be angry at him, lass, he worries about you. But he needn't have." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a box. "It was my mother's and her mother's before that. She sent it when I told her I was very deeply in love with a very beautiful woman."

He opened the box to reveal a ring; a traditional claddagh in gold, the heart a ruby, the crown in diamonds. Teyla reached out to touch it.

"It is beautiful," she breathed. "Your mother honors me. You honor me. I would like to wear it."

Carson took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"You would be my wife?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Carson, I would."

He smiled widely and bent to kiss her properly.


End file.
